


Chapter 5 I hope I get a big kiss once were home

by Josie21



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie21/pseuds/Josie21
Summary: The sisters have a well deserved lunch





	Chapter 5 I hope I get a big kiss once were home

Oksana started the engine and they journeyed towards central london.  
The roads were surprisingly not too busy,her eyes scanned different streets they past looking for somewhere good for Irina and herself.  
Noting her sibling's eyes begin to open she exclaimed "how about here"a old fashioned 50s style diner named Violet's, the glass windows were lilac,the wide wooden doors plastered in posters advertising concerts and vacancies, its paint was violet with specks of silver glitter.  
Irina rubbed her eyes waking up and grinned "this place looks so cool!"Oksana returned the grin "lets go grab ourselves a table then!"  
They walked hand in hand and a waitress who looked like she was in her teens with look blonde frizzy hair asked trying to hold a smile together "so is it table for two?"  
"Yes please Oksana nodded where's you're smile you like look thunder"the teenager rolled her eyes "I have Ekzameny (exams) to prepare for after this shift so i'm tired", Oksana raised her eyebrows noting her russian accent she said:"davay u tebya russkaya krov' v tebe, kak i ya, ty mozhesh' sdelat' eto"(come on you have russian blood in you like myself,you can do this)"Spasibo she smiled at Oksana so can I get you some food and drinks?"Irina spoke up "yes I would like а cheeseburger with mustard,tomato relish, fries and a chocolate milkshake pozhaluysta",  
Oksana smiled brightly "and I will have the chicken burger with fries,onion rings,extra salad and corn on cob and a vanilla milkshake,she looked over at Irina Malysh (baby) we can share the side dishes together", Irina smiled "zvuchit neplokho"(sounds good to me),"I think that's all for now kak vas zovut?" (Whats you're name) she asks the waitress "my name is Vasily",  
"i'm Anichka and this is my sister Lada, Oksana introduces them both", "pleased to meet you both Vasily smiles I must get onto work now"  
Soon the food arrives and they eat hungrily"is the food yummy malysh Oksana smiled up at her sibling" Irina nodded eating big mouthfuls of her burger"whilst "Oksana has already finished off her own starving from taking out Mustashe she slurps on her milkshake and takes big bites out of the corn",soon after resting their bellies they share a ice cream sundae,pay for their meal and begin their journey home  
On the car ferry journey back to Paris Oksana thinks of Eve and mumbles softly" YA nadeyus', chto ona dast mne bol'shoy potseluy kogda-to byli doma"( I hope she gives me a big kiss once were home


End file.
